indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Stanforth
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull |profession=College Dean of Students }} Charles Stanforth was the dean of students of Marshall College, who succeeded the late Marcus Brody. In 1957, when Indiana Jones was almost fired by Marshall due the FBI's suspicions about Jones being a Communist, Stanforth was one of the few who stood up in Jones' defense until the archaeologist cleared his name. Biography Charles Stanforth was married to a woman called Deirdre with whom he had two children: Don and Maggie Stanforth.''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel In 1957, the FBI ransacked Indiana Jones' office, which scared the administration at Marshall College into pushing for him to be fired. Charles Stanforth, succeeded in getting the concession that he be placed on indefinite leave with pay, but to do this, Stanforth had to tender his own resignation. After the affair of the Crystal Skull of Akator, and the clearing of Jones' reputation, Stanforth was presumably reinstated as Dean, and Indiana Jones became Associate Dean. Stanforth and his family attended Jones and Marion Ravenwood's wedding, using Stanforth's Book of Common Prayer in the ceremony, which had to be rushed from its place in Stanforth's office desk. Behind the scenes Charles Stanforth was portrayed by British actor Jim Broadbent in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Broadbent was contacted by director Steven Spielberg to offer him the role of Stanforth.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones The character was developed from Frank Darabont's Indiana Jones and the City of the Gods script, in which Stanforth's name was Carl Stalling as a nod to the Warner Bros. composer of the same name.Indiana Jones and the City of the Gods According to George Lucas, the character of Charles Stanforth takes the role that would have been filled by Indiana Jones' father Henry Walton Jones, Senior, if actor Sean Connery hadn't opted out of the fourth film.[http://www.tvguide.com/news/george-lucas-maverick/070918-01 George Lucas Hails Maverick Filmmakers, Teases Indy 4] at TV Guide Despite this, his character is similar in function to that of Marcus Brody, the National Museum curator from Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade who was played by the late Denholm Elliott. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, Stanforth gives both Indy and George McHale their mission to find Mayan artifacts in Mexico before they are captured by the Soviet Special Forces. Stanforth is later seen after the destruction of Doom Town when Indy and the Janitor manage to survive the nuclear blast with the refrigerator, they accidentally destroy Stanforth's car and apparently knock him out when opening the fridge's door.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''The Diaries of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ja:チャールズ・スタンフォース Category:British Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Faculty of Marshall College Category:Professors